Lightning Bolt Scars Need Healing
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: After the downfall of Voldemort, all the Death Eaters were rounded up and placed in Azkaban. Some of them, Draco, Severus and Lucius, were given free reign and were cleared of all charges. For their sixth year, however, it seems Professor Dumbledore will be doing a bit more than his usual Grandfatherly-act with twinkling blue eyes.
1. Explanations

**Title: **Lightning Bolt Scars Need Healing

**Main Pairing: **Dominant/Submissive Blaise/Harry

**Other Pairings: **Seamus/Collin, Blaise/Draco (Implied), Seamus/Harry, Draco/Harry, Theo/Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter Related. I am simply in the mood to write this story for . No amount of money is being made off this story or any others I have/may write.

**Warnings: **Anything has a possibility of being included within this story; It will all be unmarked, so if you come 'pon a Rape Scene, do NOT send a review saying I didn't warn you. Read right before THIS sentence and you'll be warned.

**Summary: ** After the downfall of Voldemort, all the Death Eaters were rounded up and placed in Azkaban. Some of them, Draco, Severus and Lucius, were given free reign and were cleared of all charges. For their sixth year, however, it seems Professor Dumbledore will be doing a bit more than his usual Grandfatherly-act with twinkling blue eyes.

**Extra:** I understand it is a Blaise/Harry, but it starts as Draco/Harry. I had a rough time deciding which pairing I wanted to use.

_**ϟ**_

**Chapter One:** Explanations

_August 29, 1996_

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

_Staff Meeting_

Pale blue eyes with twinkling star-spots shone with excitement as the old grandfatherly man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his Mahogany desk with his hands folded atop the thing. His skin was wrinkled around his brow, his eyes, his cheeks and Merlin, his chin.

In front of him sat Serverus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Sybil Trelawney, Silvesta Sinastra, Atony Markus, Hagrid and the new Charms assistant, Mariad Armstrong, a woman from America who, in Albus' personal opinion, looked a lot like Lily Potter.

Severus, Minerva and Filius were all gaping at him, and he chuckled softly to himself before he answered their previous questions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I beg of you, please, calm down. I will explain. But, ah, first, Lemon drop, anyone?" When they all shook their heads, he nodded and simply continued smiling brilliantly, "First order of business! Twinkle!" there was a loud _pop_ and what looked to be a female house elf appeared beside the desk, tugging it's ear in fright as wide blue-grey eyes glanced at the professors, "Tea, please? Ah! Thank you, Twinkle. Now, as I was saying.."

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

"…FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon Dursley was screaming at his nephew on the morning of August the sixteenth*. For Harry James Potter, it was normal and he only glared hard at his uncle, who, as usual, took offense and swung out a fist that slammed into the left side of Harry's face, which, of course, made the sixteen year old stagger backwards.

Petunia Dursley and their son, Dudley, watched in mild horror as Harry stood up again and simply turned to walk away. Neither cared much for Vernon anymore after Dudley had walked in on Vernon basically raping the boy, forcing him to perform Oral stimulation.

It had taken two weeks, and threatening to leave the man before Petunia saved Harry from the physical humiliation of having to perform anymore of the vile acts with Vernon.

Since then, Dudley had warmed up to his cousin, tentatively asking about magic and whatnot. At first, Harry had been annoyed, but had quickly seen Dudley was genuinely curious, and had taken out his books and let the other boy read them. He'd also let his cousin Owl Hermione to ask questions, the two were quickly becoming fast friends.

Ron didn't like it, though.

Now, though, Harry was blank faced as he walked away from his uncle.

The man only turned and grumbled about freaks in his house.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

**A/U: **_I hate to do this at the beginning of the first chapter, but here it is; scenes of abuse by Vernon Dursley are the WORST and I absolutely HATE writing them but I'll do my best, so forgive me if it's not up to par. Any relationship abuse scenes are perfect, and I'll do full length. Also, no, Dumbledore's not dying, the war was fought the past fall (1995-1996, I believe). Light side won and such… Oh, Character Death Warning to be mentioned later!_

_Erm… This story takes place August of 1996 (beginning) through July 1999, so three years, I believe.. 6__th__ to the year after graduation. _

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

It was a very pale, shakey Draco Malfoy that stood before the Dark Lord on the night of August the fifteenth as he was Marked on the pale flesh of his left forearm. His cheeks were streaked with tear stains, and his father and mother stood behind him, one sneering, the other with worry in her eyes.

It was with a heavy heart that Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, went to bed that night, and it was even heavier a heart that he woke the next morning.

To find his Mark vanished.

He screamed.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

Severus Snape, on the morning of August the sixteenth, never imagined he would have the schedule he did.

But, alas, Severus Snape never got what he wanted, so, he was stuck with the schedule he had on August the Sixteenth.

He woke at six a.m, after going to bed four hours previous, to check on his Wolfsbane potion*, then, having added the next ingredient, he went back to his personal compartments and stripped himself to the flesh and entered the languid shower system. Having washed himself, he made sure he was completely dry after exiting the shower and, with a towel around his narrow hips, he went to his personal bedroom, sat on his bed, picked up his picture of Lily Potter, put down his picture of Lily Potter, and went to get dressed.

His clothes consisted of the standard black cotton pants with the standard white button up collared shirt and long-sleeves, only to be covered the Potions Master's customary black robes that were hardly traditional at all with the slits for arms to slide through and the way that they **billowed** when he turned and walked away.

Not to mention his very expensive shoes from Italy. That were, of course, **black**.

He left his rooms, after making sure his Glamour was in place, and went to the Great Hall, where all the teachers and the Headmaster sat. He was asked by said Headmaster to indulge in one lemon drop* too many, and politely declined.

He was then drawn into a conversation regarding Potions, and everyone shared a knowing look as he became animated.

After breakfast, and thanking several house elves whom blushed and stuttered because of the nice Wizard who complimented them, Severus went to his lab, checked the Wolfsbane, and started on several Standard potions for the Hospital Wing because Poppy Pomfrey couldn't brew them decently by herself.

After doing the potions, he returned to the Great Hall for lunch, and was once again asked to consume a Lemon Drop. Again, he politely declined and was drawn into a conversation about Potions.

After lunch, he returned to his rooms in need of a nice nap. What he saw there wasn't expected at all.

"Potter's Owl. Hedwig, was it?" she gave an indignant hoot. Everyone knew who she was! Even the bloody Dark Lord! "Yes, yes, what are you doing here?" The ruffled Snowy bird stuck out her right leg and bristled, annoyed at the dark haired man who was making it worse for her to return to her Master, who had suffered such a beating it was hard for him to breathe, much less write.

Hedwig only wished the dark haired man would understand…

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

**August 16, 1996**

_Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

House-hold of Vernon Dursley

19:43 Post-Meridiem

Harry lay on the small ratted out cot in the cupboard under the stairs of his Uncle's home, cuts, scrapes, welts, bruises and other visible injuries oozing blood, pus and a clear liquid. His eyes were swollen shut and were a deep shade of purple mixed with black and blue, a faint outline of a sickening yellow fading into his skin. His right cheekbone bore a bruise as well, and small splotches of bruises could be found all over his body.

His left leg was bent at an odd angle, his right wrist shattered and his collarbone cracked. Several ribs were broken, and he was pretty sure a rib-tip was piercing his lung, if that rattling sound every time he drew in a breath was something to go by. He couldn't feel his arse, either, through the blinding pain that made him whimper.

All in all, the young Raven was currently broken, and in need of superb healing, which would be denied.

The last thing Harry Potter could remember on August the sixteenth, was the door to his cupboard opening to reveal a dark figure with violet eyes, and a furious look in his gaze.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

Hermione Granger, on the morning of August the eighteenth, woke to her mum gently closing her door with a smile.

The bushy haired almost-seventeen year-old thought it odd, and so got up from her bed and went to her bathroom.

The girl was quite surprised when four red-heads tumbled from her fireplace and all embraced her in tight hugs.

"Fred, George, Bill, Ron! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, soaking in the warmth of her boyfriend right next to her. Ron was gently stroking her hair, frowning softly.

Bill shared a look with the twins and sighed, "Harry disappeared two days ago, Hermione. Dumbledore doesn't know where he's gone."

Hermione frowned, "That doesn't sound like him."

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne and sighed, running his forced tongue over his teeth whilst he listened to Nagini in the corner bragging out about her hatchlings. It had been almost six weeks, and the female snake still wouldn't shut up about them hatching and having four submissive males in the group!

"_Nagini, do hush, my darling,"_ he hissed out warningly. The great Boa glanced at him and shook her head, sliding to rest around his shoulders.

_But Massster, _she replied, her voice a quiet whining. Her tail flicked in annoyance.

"_No, Nagini. That dratted Potter boy has gone missing!_"

_Would you wisssh me to ssseek him out, Massster?_

"_Perhaps. Take one of your sons as a gift."_

So Nagini did.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

**A/N: **I know I'm doing small parts and what not, and I'm sorry. I'm only doing it because I'll have a great Idea for a character or characters and then I'll write it with extreme length and it won't turn out right at all. So, for now, bare with me, and I'll get longer sections out later. It's detrimental to the story, guys!

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

_Severus Snape's Memories_

_Lily and James Potter, Oct. 1981_

**A young Severus Snape had apparated into Godric's Hollow on October 20*, 1981 to see his Godson Harry, and he felt the little ball of Harry's Emotions running high. The little tyke was constantly screaming and crying and all but throwing fits when Severus couldn't visit for extended periods of time, which is why he tried to visit every few days to keep the boy happy.**

**He could still remember when the boy was delivered…**

**No matter now, as the raven haired man stalked up to the house and knocked on the door. The loud screams from inside told him Harry was once more in a screaming fit over him missing his usual time.**

"**Severus!" Lily cried, throwing herself into his arms, "Oh, Severus, he just won't calm down!"**

"**Yes, Severus. He's missed you," Potter scowled, handing his infant son over. As much as he disliked Severus Snape, James Potter notably breathed a sigh of relief when his son smiled and his tears stopped.**

**Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin all looked on in awe, envy and hatred, the other three Godfathers having had no success.**

**It was that day that made him realize how much he loved his nephew.**

**Lily Evans-Snape had married a good man.**

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

_September First, 1996_

_Great Hall,_

_Starting Feast_

"…have decided that the sixth years will be sharing a private Common Room and dorms this year. Details will be discussed later in the Family area in the abandoned wing. The house-elves have been nice enough to clean the rooms up and have already made it livable.

"On another note, We will be, at the request of the School Governors, doing traditional Samhein and Yule celebrations. Up until Samhein, we will offer weekend courses on the Pure-blood traditions and courtesies one Mr Lucius Malfoy has graciously offered to instruct along side his son Draco of Slytherin, and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. I strongly urge all of you to look into attending, and may you all have a good year." Dumbledore finished, and with a bright smile, urged the sixth years up so they could follow all four Head of Houses, the Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy to their new rooms.

A twenty minute walk later found the large group at the Eastern most wing that held the four founders personal rooms and a small common room area. The teachers stood before the two large fireplaces at the front of the room, and the students scattered themselves at the tables and chairs around the room. The paintings came alive as the torches were lit, and more than a few curious animals came from their hiding spots to watch the UnBound humans.

"Ah! Settled? Good!" Dumbledore erupted cheerfully, "Now, we have decided that each house shall have two leading students, whom will be listed by professor Snape in a moment. Professor Sprout will explain the reasoning for being here."

The lovely plump woman whom wore her dirt-green robes comfortably stepped up with a gentle blush; The students, having known her for five years, greeted her happily, and some laughed as she blushed even more and waved.

"Greetings, students! Now, you are the Founders rooms, which have been re-decorated for your use. One house elf will be assigned to each pair of students living within these rooms, and Kariot will be your Entrance guardian. He is a Mün, which are small fae like creatures, only they bring nightmares. For this year, you will be paired with someone from a different house, and you will be sharing a room with that person. A Bonding ring with your partners name will be placed around your left bicep, and this will be a sort of Magical course for you to undertake."

She took a breathe and continued, "You will be learning about multiple things this year, and we will also be doing a semester long exercise, both semesters. Professor Snape?"

The dour man stepped forth and gave his customary scowl, the expression morphing into a glare of pure unadultered hatred as his gaze found the emerald green of Harry Potter's. His nostrils flared, and he felt a perverse shot of pleasure as the boy lowered his gaze.

Clearing his throat, the Potions Master spoke, "I am now going to list off the pairs. Please refrain from causing a migraine until I am far, far away from you brats."

"Patil, Padma with Dofin, Carylan, room A."

"Finnegan, Seamus with Portina, Adriana, room B."

"Weasley, Ronald with Bullstrode, Millicent, room C."

"Granger, Hermione with Nott, Theodore, room D."

"Potter, Harry with Malfoy, Draco, room E."

"Zabini, Blaise with Patil, Parvati, room F."

"Thomas, Dean with Slaughter, Evan, room H."

"Greengrass, Daphne with Martin, Jacob, room I."

"Kilston, Alfred with Areon, Zacharia, room J."

"….room Z." the man finally stopped, all the people standing awkwardly with their partners, or like Padma and Carylan, snogging like crazy.

"You may go to your rooms. The first activity will be listed in the morning on the Notice Board."

All the students went to their rooms, a surprisingly eager Draco Malfoy tugging an equally confused Harry Potter after him, chatting away like a song bird. More than a few people smirked, knowing the Raven haired boy's fate even before the blonde got around to.

However, there was one Slytherin who was concerned.

Dark indigo eyes followed the dark and light haired teens from the room, before going to snag his partner to follow.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

"Potter!" an extremely irate blonde snapped from the bathroom doorway, his hands on his hips and a towel draped around his narrow hips. Despite being fair haired, and extremely pale skinned, he was actually tall and muscled. Harry simply groaned "Whazzup?" tiredly and then rolled over and began snoring again.

Five seconds later he was screaming and out of bed, his arse smoking and he couldn't find his wand to stop the odd sensations. When it finally stopped, he turned to glare hatefully at the blonde who stood smirking.

"I did tell you I'd wake you up, Potter." Was all he said before he turned and re-entered the bathroom.

The Potter heir huffed and dug around in his trunk for a clean button down green shirt and his standard black dress pants. He proceeded to get dressed, happy when Malfoy opened the door and came out dressed so he could take a piss.

"Bloody Slytherins!" he muttered as he passed the blonde. Said Slytherin only chuckled and went about his business.

**:: This Is A Line Break ::**

**A/U: **I know I shouldn't be starting a story right now, but I honestly had this idea in my mind for the last couple months and the other stories have decided that their inspiration has run dry. So. Here we are, with Lightning Bolt Scars Need Healing.

Trust me, I couldn't figure out at suitable title, either, but, once again, here we are.

_**IF**_ you look at some of my older stuff, you'll notice the last updates informing you of what stories to expect to be taken down and edited only to be re-posted by November? And the Malfoy Men Trilogy I'm writing? Yeah. Those, I have a feeling, won't be ready until about February. I've been pushed back and pushed back, and with so few details about Abraxas' life, I really can't do much with him. I do, however, have the first quarter written and it's being edited right now by my sister, Sadie.

_**August the 16**_* - my granddad's birthday. He was born August 16, 1940 and I wanted something to show I support him in every way possible. Granted, he will never read this, but it's a nice thought.

_**Wolfsbane Potion**_* - Invented by Severus T. Snape. It helps Werewolves retain full control of their (human) minds on the full-moon.

_**Lemon Drops**_* - One of Dumbledore's favourite muggle sweets. If you pay attention in Sorcerer's Stone, you can see him pop them into his mouth while Minerva and him wait for Hagrid to drop baby Harry off to Privet drive.

_**October 20**_* - My birthday; Something random, also, I felt it the perfect date that Severus would visit Harry. It was just a feeling, and there's no big explanation.

Before you guys ask, I'm going to give you a bit to think about the characters and pairings before **Chapter Two** arrives.

**Blaise and Harry: **I chose to do this pairing because honestly, there aren't enough. Also, as much as I like the Fem!Blaise, HE'S NOT A GIRL. He has a cock and bullocks, and that should NEVER, EVER be traded in for female parts. Just my opinion, but c'mon! Not to mention, too many people have abandoned their stories with the Blaise/Harry pairing; I think the only one over 15 chapters to be completed in _The Rise Of The Drackens _by **Starlight Massacre**, and that's not even purely Blaise and Harry. It's Blaise/Harry/Draco/Nasta/Max plus Baby times…question mark? Not to dig on ya, Massacre! (:

**Draco and Harry: **I've been dying to do an Abusive Relationship where Draco is Top and Harry is Bottom. I dunno; with Lucius as a father, Draco just seems the right type to be an abusive lover, if the writer can pull it off. But, like most teen relationships that turn abusive, it will start small and build to be a huge issue.

**Blaise and Draco: **Again, Not many of these stories. I love them together, because their a much better contrast than Draco and Harry together; It's not just because their friends and have known each other since infancy. I genuinely like them together.

_**I am still**_ developing my Author's Voice. Like any Author, I'm feeling out how I should word things and what should happen between the characters, and why it should happen and what leads up to what happens between which characters and where it should happen, and when. So, don't give me too much grief, please?

As for the long arse Authors Note, I'm **Sorry**. I tried to lessen the final load a bit, but you know how that is when you do things in between. I feel incapable of doing **small** Authors Notes.

In fact, I'm a bit like **Massacre** in that aspect; Again, Massa, I'm not digging on yeh! I'm just saying, you got small, and then got what I write. (:

So, like my dear friend Mr Zabini, I'm going to say Ciao and continue writing to hopefully bring these two wonderful boys together before this time next year.

**Edited June 22, 2012**

**8:39PM CST**

**By LightningBoltScarsAndMe**


	2. Black Out Notice

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks

_**Copied from Madame Xela's story 'Our Deal'. **_


End file.
